Retorno a Mirkwood
by Eruve
Summary: Un viaje de la pareja real para que su hijo pueda conocer el lugar donde su ada, Legolas, crecio. SLASH


****

Retorno a Mirkwood

Resumen: Realidad Alternativa. Forma parte del universo donde se desarrolla "El presente del rey" o al menos eso creo. También se puede leer independientemente. Un viaje de la, ahora, pareja real al bosque de Mirkwood.

Autor: Erúvë aka Aura

E-mail: lady_sakara@yahoo.es

Clasificación: PG-13

Pareja: Aragorn/Legolas

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia que reconozcáis no son míos... ¡Que más quisiera yo!... Son de J.R.R. Tolkien y sus herederos. Solo los pienso coger prestados para jugar con ellos y prometo devolverlos más o menos intactos ^_^* Avisos: Esto es slash. Si no sabes lo que significa yo te lo explico. Esto implica una relación homosexual. Es decir hombre/hombre. Si te ofende, no lo leas. Ya estas advertid@. 

AVISO: Mención de MPREG

NOTA: Para Eldarion, Aragorn es su papa y Legolas su ada

****

¡¡¡Feliz Día de los Enamorados a tod@s!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**L**os primeros rayos del sol daban de lleno en los rubios cabellos del elfo que descansaba junto al humano, arrancando brillantes destellos de puro oro.

Aragorn observaba dormir a su esposo. Esos preciosos instantes de cada día eran los que más atesoraba. Los minutos, segundos, en los que podía permanecer plácidamente tumbado junto a Legolas, disfrutando la visión que era el elfo dormido. Relajado, acurrucado entre sus fuertes brazos. Esos momentos eran suyos y de nadie más. Egoístamente no deseaba compartirlos ni con su hijo. El hijo de ambos. El que había nacido de la unión de los dos. El que había visto crecer en el seno de Legolas.

Eldarion contaba ya tres años de edad. Tres años en los que lo había visto crecer. El pequeño tenía los cabellos oscuros de Aragorn y los ojos de Legolas. Esos ojos de un increíble azul, y las orejas suavemente picudas. Demostrando la sangre élfica que corría por sus venas. El mismo pequeño que en ese preciso instante dormía, probablemente junto a su abuelo. 

Desde que habían llegado a Mirkwood, Eldarion no se separaba de Thranduil ni de sus primos durante todo el día. El niño parecía no tener la necesidad de correr al amanecer a despertar a sus padres para dormir entre ellos. Algo que Legolas había extrañado los primeros días, pero a lo que no había tardado en acostumbrarse.

El elfo comenzaba a despertar. Se movió un poco y volvió a quedarse quieto, la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Aragorn.

Este viaje era algo que el rey había estado buscando, hasta que el final se habían dado las condiciones necesarias para el mismo. Eldarion ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para soportarlo. Y Gondor marchaba a la perfección, además, había dejado el gobierno en buenas manos.

Y así, con la ayuda de Gandalf, Gimli, Faramir, Eowyn y otros buenos amigos había organizado todo en secreto, con el deseo de sorprender a su esposo. Y en verdad que lo había conseguido. 

Legolas no había sabido que decir. Se limitaba a mirarlos sin terminar de creer que en verdad fuesen a partir para pasar un tiempo en Mirkwood. 

Con una pequeña escolta de diez hombres al mando de Kalanos, partieron una soleada mañana. Legolas, a pesar de las protestas iniciales, había consentido en viajar en un carruaje ya que el pequeño Eldarion no podría soportar un viaje tan largo a caballo. Junto a Jared subió al carruaje abierto y partieron hacia Mirkwood. 

Era la primera vez que su hijo vería los bosques en los que había nacido su ada y en los que había crecido, corriendo y disfrutando de una libertad que el pequeño no conocería en la torre blanca.

El movimiento del suave cuerpo del elfo junto al suyo arrancó a Aragorn de sus pensamientos. Legolas había despertado y jugueteaba con el vello del pecho de su rey.

-Buenos días pequeño elfo.- Lo que había nacido como una broma se había convertido en el nombre privado que daba a Legolas.

Este rió y beso juguetón el pecho sobre el que se apoyaba.

-Buenos días majestad.- Sabía que el título ya no molestaba a Aragorn. Por que ahora no había desprecio en su forma de pronunciarlo. Solo un profundo amor.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió con estrépito y un niño corrió a arrojarse a los brazos que lo esperaban amorosos.

-¡Ada! ¡El abuelo me va a llevar a la cascada!.- Chilló excitado.

El mencionado abuelo aparecía en esos momentos en la puerta, avergonzado en parte por la intromisión, ya que no sabía como iba a encontrar a la pareja.

-Lo siento. No pude evitarlo.- Dijo Thranduil. Había veces en las que el niño le recordaba tanto a Legolas que si no fuese por el pelo, pensaría que su hijo había vuelto a ser un niño.

-Esta bien ada.- Dijo Legolas notando la incomodidad del rey. Desde el día en que los había pillado, el pobre no parecía más que andar disculpándose.

-Pensé que siendo el día que es, os podía dejar un poco más de libertad si me llevaba a mi pequeño elfito a una excursión de un día.- El niño rió encantado. Le gustaba que su abuelo lo llamase "su pequeño elfito"

-Y también irán los primos.- Anunció Eldarion. 

Eso era algo que no habían previsto. Pasar el día solos. Era el 14 de Néminë (Febrero) El día que en Gondor las parejas de enamorados intercambiaban regalos y festejaban su amor. Pero al parecer Thranduil sí lo había tenido en cuenta. Conocedor de lo mucho que su hijo había sufrido hasta encontrar la felicidad de la que ahora gozaba. Haría todo lo que estuviese en su poder para ayudar a la pareja a disfrutar de un poco de intimidad. Y si para ello tenía que llevar a todo el mundo que habitaba en Mirkwood de excursión, entonces lo haría. Por suerte solo tendría que llevarse a sus nietos. Y contaría con la ayuda de Lantare y su esposo.

-¡Vamos abuelo! Ya no perdamos más tiempo.- Ante la prisa del niño, los adultos no pudieron por menos que sonreír.

Pero algo enturbió la mirada de Legolas. Su hijo no les había pedido que los acompañasen. Sin poderlo evitar el dolor se apoderó de su pecho. Era como si Eldarion, ahora que tenía a su abuelo, tíos y primos se hubiese olvidado en parte de sus padres. Thranduil notó lo que le ocurría a su hijo.

-Le expliqué a Eldarion que no podríais ir. Que teníais asuntos importantes que resolver.- Dijo con una sonrisa, calmando de esa forma la inquietud que había sentido en su hijo. 

-Gracias ada.- Musitó el príncipe.

Thranduil salió y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta a su espalda.

-Tu padre esta en todo.- Dijo Aragorn mirando con intensidad a su pareja. 

-Sí. Debe de saber que lo único que deseo es dormir durante todo el día.- Respondió con seriedad Legolas.

Una seriedad que inmediatamente se evaporó ante las cosquillas que, Aragorn decidió, serían el mejor remedio contra la somnolencia de Legolas. Pronto la habitación se encontró llena de las risas del elfo, que intentaba desesperadamente librarse de los brazos de su esposo. Hasta que los juegos se tornaron en pasión. 

Aragorn cubrió con su cuerpo el del elfo. Besando el lugar donde el cuello se unía al hombro, subiendo lentamente hasta alcanzar los dulces labios que se abrieron bajo los suyos, granjeándole el acceso. Disfrutó durante unos instantes de esa boca, antes de retirarse y mordisquear suavemente los labios. Provocando al elfo, retirándose antes de que este pudiese besarlo. 

Legolas se debatía bajo el cuerpo de Aragorn, intentando liberarse del peso del humano para poder ser él, el que lo torturase lentamente. Pero el rey no lo permitía. Sujetó las manos de Legolas a ambos lados del cuerpo, impidiéndole moverse. Legolas gemía y jadeaba. La mirada turbia por el deseo no satisfecho. Hasta que Aragorn se compadeció de él y le concedió lo que sabía necesitaba. Lo que el mismo Aragorn se moría por alcanzar.

Yacieron jadeantes, agotados, Aragorn apoyado en el confortable cuerpo del elfo. Ese cuerpo que había llegado a conocer mejor que al suyo propio. Escuchando el suave y a la vez poderoso latir del corazón del ser que amaba. El corazón que había ganado el suyo.

-¡Vamos! ¡Arriba!.- Aragorn dio una suave palmada en la cadera de Legolas.- ¡Si queremos disfrutar del día no podemos pasarlo en la cama!

Su esposo lo miró con expresión lánguida. Aragorn sabía que no iba a ser fácil sacarlo de la cama. Pero su mente maquinaba a toda prisa la mejor forma de celebrar ese día junto al elfo. Y ya había decidido lo que iban a hacer.

-Vamos Legolas, podemos pasar el día solos... en ese lugar secreto del que me hablaste.-. Dijo con voz insinuante.- No hemos podido estar realmente solos en tanto tiempo, pequeño elfo...- Dejo la frase sin acabar, sabiendo que Legolas comprendería el significado de lo que quería decir.

Un día para ellos. Solos los dos. Sin asuntos de estado, problemas domésticos, hijo, ni nada. Solo ellos. Aragorn vio como la idea empezaba a penetrar el adormilado cerebro del elfo. Vio la sonrisa traviesa que asomó a los perfectos labios de su esposo. Y supo que había ganado. Legolas lo llevaría al lugar secreto de su infancia. Aquel en el que se había escondido cuando quería estar solo. 

Bajaron a desayunar, para encontrar que Thranduil ya había partido en la excursión que le había prometido a sus nietos. Por lo que en el comedor no encontraron más que a Larco, junto a Jared y Kalanos. Con la disolución del harem Jared había conseguido hacer realidad su más preciado sueño. Había conquistado al apuesto capitán de la guardia. Para lo que había contado con la inestimable ayuda de Legolas.

Desayunaron con rapidez y Aragorn fue a las cocinas para pedir que les preparasen una cesta con algo de comida. Mientras tanto Legolas cuchicheaba con Jared. Algo que no gustaba nada a Kalanos, consciente de que cuando el príncipe y su amante estaban así, solo podía significar una cosa: andaban planeando algo. Y por regla general cuando planeaban algo, implicaba problemas para él. Aunque los problemas solían ser muy agradables.

Aragorn volvió de la cocina cargando una gran cesta con todo lo que necesitarían para pasar el día. Agarró a Legolas por una mano y lo sacó con rapidez del comedor, antes de que pudiesen hacer más preguntas. O peor aún, antes de que Jared propusiese que Kalanos y él los acompañasen. Ese jovencito no parecía saber cuando Aragorn deseaba estar a solas con Legolas.

Legolas condujo a Aragorn a través del bosque, hasta un oculto sendero que se dirigía hacia un punto intermedio entre Erebor y Esgaroth, solo para desviarse al poco y cambiar de rumbo en dirección a las Montañas del Bosque Negro. El humano no había pensado que el lugar estuviese demasiado lejos... pro ahora empezaba a dudarlo. De todas formas tampoco habrían podido llevar los caballos, los animales no habrían podido avanzar por el estrecho sendero.

Sendero que acabó bruscamente.

La vista que se abría ante los asombrados ojos de Aragorn era para quitar el sentido.

Un pequeño estanque rodeado de frondosos y altos árboles. Con un pequeño claro en el extremo por el que habían salido, cubierto de suave y mullida hierba. El sol calentaba el agua, en la que flotaban sin fin de nenúfares. El agradable aroma invitaba a tumbarse y soñar.

Aragorn miró a Legolas que sonreía abiertamente. El elfo se sentía libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Desde su boda Legolas había podido disfrutar de bastante poca libertad. En realidad desde mucho antes de la boda. Desde el momento en el que partió de Mirkwood para convertirse en uno de los favoritos del harem.

Pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de verlo en su ambiente, en el lugar en el que había nacido, Aragorn comenzaba a comprender algunas cosas del carácter del elfo. La continua necesidad de sentirse cerca de los árboles, el hecho de que no le gustase la rigidez del protocolo de Gondor. Ahora, estando allí, en Mirkwood, y viéndolo rodeado de los seres con los que había compartido toda su existencia, lo entendía mejor.

-Vamos. El agua estará perfecta.- Urgió Legolas, tirando de su mano, mientras comenzaba a desnudarse.

La idea de bañarse desnudos, en aquel sitio solitario, encendió algo en Aragorn. Sin preocuparse por si alguien entraba sin llamar... Comenzó a quitarse él también la ropa. Dejándola caer desordenadamente en el suelo. Al fin, desnudos, cogió a Legolas en sus brazos y se lanzó al estanque. Que aunque, no muy grande, sí era bastante profundo. 

Otra cosa que no dejaba de asombrar a Aragorn era lo liviano que resultaba Legolas. Incluso para un elfo. 

Nadaron y bucearon hasta el fondo, entre juegos y risas. Nada podía enturbiar la felicidad que sentían. El estar juntos, el saber que él otro siempre estaba cerca, el poder compartir el día a día era todo lo que Legolas necesitaba. Aragorn, por su parte, era feliz viendo la felicidad que reflejaba el dulce rostro del elfo. Continuaron nadando hasta que Aragorn no pudo seguir por más tiempo al elfo, y agotado salió del agua para tumbarse a secarse al sol.

Legolas lo miraba desde el agua, los nenúfares rozando la pálida piel. Aragorn sintió crecer su deseo por el elfo... y en el estado en el que se encontraba, ese deseo pronto se hizo visible. 

El elfo salió del agua lentamente, insinuándose, algo que solo él podía hacer realidad, viendo que ambos se encontraban desnudos. Anduvo hasta llegar junto a Aragorn, lo que no fueron más de uno o dos pasos, y se arrodilló junto a él.

Hicieron el amor despacio. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo y no había necesidad de apresurarse. Así que se lo tomaron con calma y se dedicaron a saborearse. Acariciando y besando cada centímetro de piel expuesta. Dejando que sus cuerpos marcasen el ritmo. Y el ritmo fue exquisitamente lento. 

Legolas sentado sobre la erección de Aragorn se mecía al ritmo de las jadeantes respiraciones. Buscando prolongar hasta el infinito el intenso placer que sentía al saber que solo él podía hacer vibrar así al Rey de Gondor. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que el largo y sedoso pelo acariciase las piernas del humano. Las manos crispadas, agarrándose a las de Aragorn. Hasta que Aragorn estalló inundándolo con la conocida calidez y él lo siguió inmediatamente. Los espasmos de sus músculos internos prolongando el placer del humano.

Se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Aragorn, que lo abrazó, estrechándolo con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Te quiero mi pequeño elfo- Susurró suavemente Aragorn junto a la picuda oreja de su esposo.

Pasaron el día entre risas, juegos y charlas. Comieron exquisitas moras de un lugar que Legolas le mostró a Aragorn. Y también guardaron bastantes en la cesta. Eldarion había heredado el gusto de su ada por las moras. Tal vez, pensó Legolas, podría convencer a su hermana para que hiciese esas sabrosas tartas que tanto le gustaban.

Ya se disponían a partir cuando un sonido alertó al elfo. Había sido tan quedo que Aragorn no lo había percibido. Pero para los agudos sentidos de Legolas había sido claramente audible. 

Se relajó casi instantáneamente. Era su padre con los niños. En realidad no había oído a su padre, ni a su hermana o a su cuñado. Pero los pequeños elfos, sobre todo Eldarion que tenía sangre humana, había hecho algún ruido, por más que intentasen acercarse sin hacerse notar. Evidentemente su hijo había conseguido que su abuelo le revelase el lugar oculto de Legolas. Y ahora se aprestaban a pillarlos por sorpresa. ¡Bien! Pues le enseñaría a su hijo que no era tan fácil sorprender a su ada.

Sin hacer el menor ruido cogió a Aragorn de la mano, e indicándole que se mantuviese en completo silencio, lo arrastró hasta esconderse ambos tras unos árboles, a la espera de que el grupo de niños hiciese su aparición. Oyó las ahogadas risas de los pequeños...

Los pequeños elfos saltaron al claro profiriendo lo que, ellos pensaban, eran aterradores gritos de batalla... solo para quedarse quietos casi inmediatamente, con caras de profunda sorpresa y desilusión.

-¡No están!.- La voz del pequeño sonó derrotada. Había estado planeando con sus primos, durante todo el día, dar una sorpresa a sus padres... y ahora se encontraban con que ya se habían marchado.

-¿Estas seguro mi pequeño elfito?.- Musitó Thranduil, que sonreía a su nieto, mientras Lantare le indicaba con la cabeza el lugar donde se oía la respiración del humano.

Con una mueca de decisión en su infantil rostro, Eldarion, acompañado de Orophen, se adentró entre los árboles, procurando no hacer ruido para pillar a sus padres por sorpresa. Ya veía a su papa y andaba presto a saltar sobre él cuando... algo se dejó caer de los árboles y los apresó a él y a su primo.

Los pequeños gritaron asustados y antes de que se pudiesen dar cuenta estaban sentados en las altas ramas de un árbol... mirando a un sonriente Legolas, que parecía muy satisfecho con su proeza.

-¡ADA!- Gritó Eldarion, lanzándose con toda la fuerza de su pequeño cuerpo sobre el de Legolas. Solo el hecho de que Legolas fuese un elfo, evitó que padre e hijo diesen con sus huesos en el suelo.- Asustaste a Orophen.- Le regaño el pequeño.

-¡Yo no me asuste!.- Respondió indignado el aludido.- ¡Tú fuiste el que gritó!.

-¡Tú también gritaste... y más fuerte!.- Eldarion no pensaba consentir que su primo dijese que él tenía miedo.

-¡No! ¡Tú gritaste más fuerte!.- Pero Orophen tampoco parecía dispuesto a dejarse mostrar como el más asustadizo de los dos.

-¿No crees que deberías bajarlos de ahí antes de que empiecen a pelear?

La pregunta de Aragorn parecía lo más sabio. Los dos primos se habían convertido en inseparables desde el mismo momento en el que se vieron... pero eso no bastaba para que los pequeños no peleasen constantemente por casi cualquier cosa. Cierto que las luchas no duraban mucho... pero ambos parecían encontrar un extraño placer en pelear con el otro.

Mientras continuaban intentando averiguar quien de los dos había gritado primero y quien lo había hecho más fuerte, Legolas los bajo hasta depositarlos en brazos de Aragorn, quien a su vez se encargó de dejarlos suavemente en el suelo.

Tan pronto salieron de entre los árboles, los dos adultos se vieron rodeados por un grupo de excitados y chillones elfitos que se empeñaban en hacerles saber lo que habían visto y hecho durante el día.

Thranduil intentó en vano poner orden entre los pequeños. A veces no comprendía como podía dirigir un reino y no imponerse a sus nietos. 

-El abuelo nos ha llevado a comer moras.- Dijo Eldarion desde los brazos de Aragorn. La prueba visible de las moras estaba en la pechera de su túnica.- Y también a nadar junto a la cascada. Y hemos subido a los árboles. Y nos ha enseñado donde te atacó una araña, ada.- Esto último lo dijo mirando a Legolas.

El pequeño parecía no tener que respirar. Hablaba tan deprisa que Aragorn no entendía la mitad de lo que decía. Sin embargo si capto lo de la araña. Miró con curiosidad a su esposo, pero Legolas no se dio por aludido y continuó enfrascado en la conversación con su hijo. Él parecía ser el único capaz de seguir la veloz conversación del pequeño.

Comenzaron a andar de vuelta al palacio. Pero por más que lo intentó, Aragorn no consiguió que Legolas le contase nada de lo que había pasado con el ataque de la araña, y Eldarion parecía seguir enfrascado en contarle a su ada todas las aventuras que había corrido ese día.

Así que recurrió a Lantare. Pero la hermana tampoco parecía muy dispuesta a relatar el episodio en si. Solo Thranduil se apiadó del curioso humano y le contó lo ocurrido. Más tarde lo hablaría con Legolas.

La cena fue todo un banquete. Con toda la familia reunida alrededor de la mesa. Legolas había conseguido que su hermana hiciese las tartas de moras que tanto le gustaban. Tartas que resultaron ser todo un descubrimiento para Eldarion, al parecer el pequeño era tan goloso como su ada.

Después de conseguir que Eldarion se durmiese, Legolas y Aragorn se pudieron retirar la fin a su habitación. Exhaustos, pero felices. Acurrucados, con la rubia cabeza del elfo reposando en el pecho de Aragorn, este le entregó un paquetito a Legolas. Cuidadosamente despegó el papel para descubrir la caja que ocultaba. Dentro en un nido de terciopelo rojo había un brazalete. Igual al que el elfo había perdido. Delicados hilos de mithril trenzados para formar un complejo diseño. Los ojos de Legolas se llenaron de lágrimas. El solo recuerdo del brazalete perdido aún le dolía. Como le dolía el recordar lo que le había llevado a perderlo.

Pero ese no era le momento para recordarlo. Ahora estaban ahí, los dos juntos. Habían luchado por conseguir la felicidad de la que ahora disfrutaban y Legolas no dejaría que nada la enturbiase. Metió su mano bajo la almohada y extrajo un pequeño paquete que entregó a su esposo.

-Para ti.

Aunque Aragorn le había dicho que nada de regalos, él había sido el primero en saltarse su propia norma. El humano no parecía desear más que la compañía constante del elfo en su vida. Pero Legolas no iba a dejar pasar una ocasión como esta sin hacerle algún regalo.

El estuche contenía un dije. Con su correspondiente cadena. También de mithril, finamente tallado. Dentro había una preciosa miniatura de los dos en un lado y en el otro un retrato de Eldarion.

Aragorn miró a los ojos a su esposo. No hacían falta palabras. Ambos sabía lo que el otro sentía. Lo beso suavemente en los labios sin permitir que el elfo levantase la cabeza de su pecho. Lo abrazó, estrechándolo, mientras acariciaba con suavidad la tersa piel de la espalda. Y dejó que el sueño lo reclamase, sabiendo que por la mañana, cuando despertase, podría volver a disfrutar del hermoso espectáculo que era su elfo dormido.

****

FIN


End file.
